


Onewe & Oneus Drabbles

by KpopOverloaded



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Exhaustion, F/M, Gay, I will add more tags as I go, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Past Abuse, Showers, Sleepy Kisses, Threesome - M/M/M, Too lazy to add tags right now, Work, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: A collection of WeUs drabbles that I wanted to write because I love them so much.Leave ideas in the comments for any of the ships tagged above.1) Giwook x Dongmyeong2) Geonhak x Dongju3) Hyungu x Yonghoon4) Leedo x Seoho x Dongju (request)
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Ju Harin/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya & Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Blind Dates and Refined Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote because this ship has been stuck in my mind for a while and I love them so much.

Dongmyeong powdered his fresh face of makeup, smiling when the jewels accenting his eyes reflected off the lights of his makeup mirror. He looks hot and he knows it. Adding a bit more powder to his nose, Dongmyeong is satisfied with his look, a light layer of neutral colors with silver, plastic jewels. The door opens as Dongmyeong flips his hair trying to get a natural but sexy look. 

“Stop doing that to your hair, it looks fine.” Dongju, Dongmyeong’s twin brother, snips, walking over and taking his hands away from the silky strands. “This took a bit for me to straighten, so appreciate it while it lasts.” Dongju looks into the mirror and fixes his twin’s hair. “Your makeup is pretty by the way.”

Dongmyeong smiles at his brother, letting him put his hair back in place before saying, “Thank you.” Packing up his makeup supplies, Dongmyeong watches Dongju walk over to the closet. “Are you inviting Geonhak hyung over?” 

“Yeah!” Dongju calls, the sound of clothing rustling following his voice. “He’ll be here after you're gone. Geonhak hyung is still at work, so…”

“Okay, then I’m gonna go to the bathroom and hit the road, my date is in,” Dongmyeong checks his wrist watch and continues his sentence, “an hour.” 

Dongju doesn’t reply as Dongmyeong gets into the bathroom, quickly does his business and fixes his outfit in the mirror. He’s nervous, but he’s confident - Dongmyeong is  _ always  _ confident.

  
  
  
  


Giwook swipes the palms of his hands on his jeans, standing outside the restaurant and trying to hype himself up before he walks inside. The pressure weighs down his shoulders as he stands near the entrance and gets weird looks from passersby. Yonghoon hyung told him not to worry, that Dongmyeong has been a good friend of his for years and thinks they will be a good match, so Giwook chooses to believe him, but it’s still nerve-wracking. He’s never been the best at meeting people, let alone dating. But he promised Kanghyun hyung, his roommate and Yonghoon’s boyfriend, that he would try his hardest to make an effort. 

Gathering his courage, Giwook walks the rest of the way to the entrance and pulls open the door. He gives the hostess Yonghoon’s surname. The hostess shows him to the table and when he sees the man already sitting there, Giwook’s breathless. Dongmyeong is super pretty and Giwook feels a bit out of place when looking the other up and down. 

His hair is a mix of blond and bright blue with a casual but stylish outfit to compliment the crazy hair atop his head. Kanghyun told him that his outfit was perfect for his blind date but Giwook now believes that the other out-right lied to him. 

Dongmyeong turns his head and smiles as bright as Giwook’s computer screen when he’s up late producing - basically like Jesus light, bright. His lovely smile is comforting and relaxed as the hostess leaves Giwook and Dongmyeong alone. The older stands and bows slightly in greeting as he says, “Hello.”

His voice is so light and warm that Giwook is momentarily stunned before his brain fixes itself and he’s bowing back, moving to sit down with a quick, “Hello” back. 

“I’m Son Dongmyeong, a college friend of Yonghoon hyung.”

“Lee Giwook, his boyfriend’s roommate. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Dongmyeong’s smile stretches as he bites his lip before replying, “It’s nice to meet you as well. You’re cuter than Yonghoon made you out to be.”

Giwook’s cheeks brightened immensely, warming his entire body from head to toe. “Uh, thank you. You’re prettier than I imagined.” 

“Thank you.” Dongmyeong looks down at the menu in his hands and then turns his gaze back to Giwook. “Have you been here before? I haven’t and I don’t know what’s good.”

“Uh, yeah, I have once or twice. Um…” Giwook thumbs through the menu before stopping on a page. “I would recommend their seafood or maybe even their pasta. I haven’t eaten too much from here, but I know their seafood platter is good, although it’s pretty big for one person.”

“Would you like to share it? We could get the seafood platter and another dish? Possibly some wine? I’m paying so don’t worry about anything.” 

Giwook deflates at the prospect of Dongmyeong paying for the entire date. “I like that idea but at least let me get the wine. I’d feel bad if you took the bill by yourself.”

Dongmyeong looks Giwook up and down, the same smile on his face but this time it’s more fond and soft. “Are you gonna fight me on it?”

Honestly, Giwook may try a few times, but he’s shy and doesn’t like confrontation much so he would probably give up too easily. But Dongmyeong doesn't need to know that he’d most likely win the back and forth. “Yes, I will.” A matching smile splits Giwook’s small lips as determination creases his eyebrows. 

“Fine,” Dongmyeong huffs dramatically, waving his hand like a surrender flag before he gives Giwook a pointed look and says, “But only the wine, I get the rest.” 

“Okay.” Giwook nods in acknowledgement. 

The two enjoy a delicious dinner with a side of red wine, exchanging humor and personal information in order to get to know one another. The night seems to go on forever as the two are completely absorbed into each other, laughing and sympathizing as they continue telling stories and memories from their pasts. Soon enough a waiter interrupts them, apologizing with a bow before saying, “We will be closing soon. Would you like to order more wine or perhaps a dessert?”

Giwook turns his gaze to Dongmyeong at the question, waiting for an answer patiently as Dongmyeong looks down at his glass. Finally the older smiles at Giwook as he says, “I’m good, what about you?”

“The check please? And can you take the price of the wine and put it on a separate check for me?” The waiter nods, mentions something about ‘be right back with the checks’ and leaves the table. 

Dongmyeong chuckles, “Damn. I was hoping you forgot about the check.” His voice is playful but Giwook knows he wanted to pay for the entire meal. 

“Too bad, so sad.” Giwook mocks, sticking his tongue out childishly before grabbing his glass of wine and downing the remnants. Dongmyeong follows suit and smiles once again as bright as a flashlight in a dark room. Giwook can’t help but smile back. “This has been a really good date, thank you.” Giwook blurts, not knowing when he had planned to say those words but shrugging because they’re out now, aren’t they? 

Dongmyeong nods along with Giwook’s words, “I quite enjoyed it myself. It’s been sometime since I’ve gone on a date myself. But I’m glad Yonghoon brought up this idea.” Giwook lowered his heated face, tampering with the zipper on his wallet before setting down the amount for the wine. They both paid at once and when Dongmyeong was handed his card back, they left the restaurant together. 

Dongmyeong walked Giwook to his car, a simper holding his expression as they face each other. “It’s been an amazing night and I would really love to take you out once again, if you’ll allow me?”

“Of course, I had so much fun. Uh, here,” Giwook unlocks his phone and pulls up a new contact then hands the phone to Dongmyeong, “put your number in so we can see each other again.” Quickly, the older inputs his information and hands the phone back a pleasant smile still decorating his lovely face. Giwook texted Dongmyeong before stashing his phone in his back pocket. 

Honestly, Giwook wants to kiss Dongmyeong and normally he doesn’t go farther than small touches, but there is just something about this guy that makes him...irresistible? That sounds like the right word but Giwook can’t really think. As they stare into each other’s eyes, Giwook decides, surprisingly, to kiss Dongmyeong on the cheek. Not only shocking himself but the older as well. 

Giwook’s face has never felt so hot in his 20 years of life. The shyness of his personality seems to take over in that moment as he wants to explain the action but just...can’t. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Giwook looks up at Dongmyeong’s smiley face and sees fireworks light up his eyes. “You’re cute, Giwook. It’s late and so I’ll leave our date at this.” Nodding frantically, Giwook watches as Dongmyeong goes over to a gray car parked one row over. He waves as a last minute decision and receives one in return. As Dongmyeong pulled out of the parking lot, Giwook slumped against his car - well, Giwook’s whipped for Dongmyeong, to put it simply. 

  
  
  
  


Dongmyeong returns home and sees Dongju dragging a blanket over his boyfriend who is, in fact, knocked out on their couch. It’s honestly adorable how Dongju pretends like Geonhak’s not his world when his twin brother obviously simped for him. People just don’t see it that way, for some reason. 

He’s still high on the feeling of Giwook’s lips to his cheek, but he keeps himself calm so he doesn’t disturb Dongju’s boyfriend. 

When Dongju finally catches sight of him, Dongmyeong motions him over to his room so he can talk about his night. The two head in and Dongmyeong lightly closes the door as to keep the noise down for the passed out man on their couch. 

“I don’t care how many times you deny this, but you are whipped for the oversized chick on our couch.” 

Dongju rolls his eyes before replying, “Yeah, whatever you say. How’d the date go?” 

“It was…” Dongmyeong bit his lip, looking for the perfect word, taking his time before it finally popped into his mind, “magical.” 


	2. Trust Me, I’m Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of past abuse, lots of crying 
> 
> Geonhak x Dongju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE WARNING IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY PLEASE!!
> 
> I wanted to do Geonhak and Dongju because I've been obsessed with their ship.

Dongju’s skin crawled with fear as he shot forward out of bed, eyes staring into the void of darkness before him. The fact that Geonhak lays beside him doesn’t stop the overwhelming fear from his memories as they flash with each blink of his eyelids. Wrapping his arms around himself, Dongju silently freaks out, trying to step out of bed as quietly as possible so he can turn on a light and stop fearing the imminent darkness in front of him. His knees wobble like jello and Dongju thinks he won’t make it to the bathroom, but he guesses that God gives him some lee-way and makes his way into the bathroom. 

Light filters through his eyes as he flicks on the switch, pressing his arm back to his waist in a sort of self hug. Dongju is still afraid. The dark wasn’t the actual problem, just a factor adding to his internal fears. 

Tears blur his vision as he closes the door and slumps against the sink cabinet. Dongju wishes his brother was here because Dongmyeong has always been his light at the end of the tunnel. No matter what happened, Dongmyeong brought the good and outshined the darkness. But he had decided to sleep over at his boyfriend’s house and it just so happened that Dongju’s mind  _ wanted  _ to relive this awful memory right here and now. Bringing his knees forward, Dongju practiced what Dongmyeong had always drilled into his mind - “When in doubt, put your head between your knees and breathe, don’t let yourself hyperventilate,” Dongmyeong always said, a radiant smile gracing his bright face. 

Thinking about Dongmyeong helped a little bit, but it is in no way a replacement for the real thing. He still shook with sobs as the memories terrorized his mind and replayed over and over and  _ over again.  _ The torture and pain resurfaces from all those years ago and Dongju feels like he can’t handle it. His body trembles even harder and it doesn’t help that his immediate reaction is to close his eyes as tightly as he can when all the memories flashed behind them. 

  
  
  


Geonhak flips onto his side, suddenly awake for some God-forsaken reason. He reaches out towards Dongju so he can pull the younger into his side, but that’s when he realizes that side of the bed is empty and cold. Turning, Geonhak catches a glimpse of the time illuminated on his bedside night stand: 3:25 in the morning. A small groan falls from his throat. Geonhak searches the bed one more time before his mind starts to clear completely, bringing his consciousness fully forward. Something feels wrong. 

Sitting up Geonhak sees the bathroom light shining through the cracks in the door, he gets up and approaches the door, tapping on it lightly and watching as it creaks open. Geonhak checks inside and doesn’t see Dongju so he shuts off the light and walks to the living room, wondering if his boyfriend was watching cartoons in the middle of the night like he sometimes did when he couldn’t sleep or if he went to the kitchen for a glass of milk. He doubted the first possibility because he doesn’t see the flash of the tv before he rounds the corner so he immediately heads for the kitchen only for it to be empty. 

A flash of panic spikes Geonhak’s veins but he had taught himself to stay calm in these situations and to not jump to conclusions, so Geonhak turns on the living room light and makes his way to his bedroom, flipping the switch to the lamps on and grabbing his phone. When he lifted the phone to his ear, he glanced around the room only to see Dongju’s phone on the nightstand, plugged in and vibrating like crazy with Geonhak’s name flashing on the screen. That idea is thrown out the window. 

Geonhak can feel the increasing pressure of worry as he runs out of ideas. Swiftly, he makes his way over to Seoho’s room - after slipping on some pants and a shirt - bursting in carelessly as he turns the light on and shakes the sleeping man’s shoulder. “Seoho, wake up. I need your help.” His voice is desperate and raspy as he begins to shake Seoho awake vigorously. “Hey, wake up!” 

Seoho whines and pushes Geonhak’s hand off him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes while whimpering out, “What?!”

“I can’t find Dongju, I need you to help me. He left his phone and everything. When I woke up the bathroom light was on but he wasn’t there and so I looked in the living room and kitchen and I couldn’t find him.” Geonhak rambles easily as he paces a hole in Seoho’s carpet. 

The other finished wiping his eyes and looks up with a dumb look on his face before his brain seems to catch up with everything Geonhak is going on about. “Okay. Uh, do you know how long he’s been gone?” Geonhak shakes his head at the question. “What if he went on a walk or something? Maybe he’ll be back soon.”

Geonhak gave Seoho a ‘you got to be kidding’ kind of look as he says, “Dongju barely likes walking to the convenience store right around the corner, what makes you think he’d go on a whole  _ walk  _ by himself?”

Seoho considers this information for a second, then replies, “You’re right, I’ve never seen him not beg you to carry him home. Alright, let’s go.”

They both slip their shoes on after Seoho throws on shorts and a shirt before they head out. Geonhak throws his phone, wallet, and house/car keys in his pocket when Seoho opens the door and, to Geonhak’s surprise, says, “Uhhh, found him.” 

Dongju rests heavily against the wall beside the door, curled in on himself with a pallor face and tear stains. He’s shaking and Geonhak can’t tell if it’s from the chilly air outside or not. Geonhak pushes Seoho out of the way, kneeling in front of Dongju and cupping his face. 

“Baby? What happened, are you alright?” He can’t help the worry that has taken over his tone. 

More tears rush down Dongju’s face as the younger shakes and sobs, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch because of how warm and comforting it feels against his cold skin. Geonhak doesn’t receive an answer, so the older takes matters into his own hands and brings himself closer to sweep his boyfriend off the ground and into his arms. Dongju’s immediate reaction is to wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders and hide his wet face in Geonhak’s neck. It’s cute, but Geonhak can’t exactly focus on that small detail. 

He brings the younger inside, closing the door behind him and seeing as Seoho had retreated back into his room - most likely to go back to sleep or to give them privacy or both, but Geonhak wasn’t worried about that at the moment. All his attention was on the trembling boy in his arms. 

Petting back the younger’s tousled hair, Geonhak holds him close, cradling him like a baby while shushing him simultaneously. The older dots soft kisses across the crown of his head and waits for an answer to his earlier question. It takes Dongju a while to pull himself together, but with the support of his boyfriend added, it takes him less time than it would have when he was outside.

“The dreams…” Dongju hesitates. Geonhak knows everything from his past, knows about the memories that haunt him every once in a while. And he has dealt with this trauma, Dongju went to a psychiatrist for years and made impressive progress, yet there were still days those memories came back either as dream imposters or random, scary flashes. “I-I could feel it again, everything.”

Geonhak furrows his eyebrows curiously until his brain finally, helpfully, supplies the details Dongju had told him of his past. A sad sound leaves his throat before he can control it, but Dongju seems too terrified to have heard it, still stuck in his head. 

“Do you wanna call Dongmyeong?” Geonhak asks, arms still tightly holding the younger as though he were trying to say, ‘I’m here, I won’t let them hurt you.’

Dongju glances into his boyfriend’s eyes, holding eye contact before he nods once. Relaxing further into Geonhak’s arms, he shifts when the older goes to fish his phone from his pocket. Since his boyfriend’s hands are not the biggest, Geonhak had a bit of a hard time dialing Dongmyeong’s number but got the phone ringing soon enough. 

For the rest of the morning, Geonhak sat with Dongju in his arms, listening as his beloved talked casually with his brother. Sooner or later, he felt himself drifting off as Dongju’s voice became more soothing with each word spoken. He was awoken by Dongju, but only so they both could get comfortable on the couch, the younger having finished talking to his brother and feeling better mentally. Still holding him, Geonhak shut his eyes once more, caressing the smaller’s back comfortingly. As the older slipped back into his R.E.M cycle, he realized that he would do his damnedest to help his lover if it meant making sure he was okay, mentally and physically. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love reading comments! They're always so nice! Drop a Kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Don't forget to drop suggestions in the comments, I need ideas.


	3. The Importance of Telepaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superpowers AU 
> 
> Main OTP: Yonghoon x Hyungu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of danger, murder , and death. Not really explicit except for one part where I specify what the plant will do to Dongmyeong. 
> 
> Superpowers: 
> 
> Yonghoon: Premonitions  
> Hyungu: Telepathy  
> (Harin: Telekinesis)  
> Dongmyeong: Super Intelligence/Understanding all languages  
> Giwook: Nature Witch

Hyungu bobs his head to the beat of the song, fingering the air in front of him as though he is shredding on his guitar. The thoughts still flood his mind, but he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to them. Music was always his cure. When Hyungu’s parents found out about his telepathy, they tried everything to make sure he could handle the power given to him, alas music had been the way. Guitar lessons, sound proof headphones, loud speakers, they gave him anything he wanted as long as they could keep him sane. 

The myth about mind readers is: “The more thoughts they hear, the more they get lost, and the more sanity goes with them.” If unable to control or filter through everyone’s thoughts, the worse their insanity becomes. Hyungu used to be scared of those rumors, but now that he has full control of them, his fears couldn’t be more irrelevant to him. 

Opening the door, Hyungu strolls in, scanning the plants that line the walls and dirt that’s littered over the steel edge tables and concrete floors. He looks up and sees Giwook tending to his power tree - a special plant that supports Giwook’s level of witchy strength. 

He thinks Giwook’s question before the younger speaks, “Looking for something, hyung?” 

“I wanna give Yonghoon a flower. Which one do you think would suit him best?” 

Giwook waves his hand, green streaked hair flapping with the rush of air that passes through the greenhouse. A few sunflowers sprout from the roots wrapped around the leg of the table in front of him. He pets the flowers delicately with a smile as he brings his glance back up to Hyungu’s. 

“Love, loyalty, and longevity. Just like you and Yonghoon hyung. Plus, he’s as optimistic as a sunflower.” Giwook explains, still stroking a few of the petals and murmuring under his breath words that Hyungu thought first before snipping the stems and holding the three flowers out to Hyungu. “Yonghoon hyung is inside with Harin and Dongmyeong. Send my flower in here, will you?”   
  


Hyungu nods before the question is finished, grabbing the flowers and sending a thankful smile at their youngest from over his shoulder. He makes it to the training room, already skipping over Dongmyeong’s thoughts that go a hundred miles per hour inside his head while simultaneously blocking out Harin’s thoughts as well. Hyungu wants his focus on Yonghoon and Yonghoon only, but not before he shouts to Dongmyeong that Giwook asked for him in the greenhouse. The younger thanks him quickly, then skips off to meet his boyfriend, his usual grin still shining like the sun outside. 

Yonghoon pulls the door open, a knowing smile tugging his lips upwards as Hyungu falls into his embrace. Letting go of his boyfriend, Hyungu presents the flowers, a cute smile on his face. Of course, Yonghoon takes them, ushering the younger into his room with a gleeful smile instead of the knowing one he had on earlier. Right when the door closes, Hyungu already has his arms wrapped around the older’s waist, bringing their lips together like Yonghoon had been thinking about. 

It’s delicate and soft and Hyungu can’t help but melt into his boyfriend’s arms. 

_ “I hate you!”  _ Hyungu hears in his mind, jerking away from their kiss and grabbing his head, the music not enough to block out how loud the words echoed in his skull. Yonghoon presses his hand onto Hyungu’s asking  _ “What happened?”  _ with his thoughts instead of words. 

_ “Let go of me! Giwook!”  _ Hyungu listens, concentrating hard in order to stop the thoughts from overwhelming his mind. The only word he can say in that moment is “Dongmyeong.” Yonghoon’s face hardens as he helps Hyungu up from his crouched position. He had a premonition, Hyungu can tell by the small twitch of his eye that Yonghoon has seen something. 

Rushing Hyungu up, Yonghoon pulls the other along as he runs the path that Hyungu had taken to get to him. They make it to the greenhouse only to see chaos.  


Harin is hanging upside down, a green vine wrapped tightly around his ankles. Dongmyeong is covered in roots, thick and unbreakable as he struggles to get out of the grip. But he can’t. The roots are holding him in a starfish position, one particular razor sharp plant pointed at his throat. 

That’s when Hyungu hears it. An unknown whisper hiding under the millions of thoughts jumping throughout his mind.  _ “Kill him.”  _ It repeats but Hyungu can’t figure out the source of it. 

Yonghoon finally moves to see if there is anything to help them stop Giwook. But one look from the younger and Yonghoon is sweeped to the floor by weeds that only grow thicker as they snake around each of his limbs. Hyungu ducks and holds his head in his hands, trying to calm the raging thoughts but also keeping careful watch of their youngest. 

Giwook looks at him menacingly, tears streaking down his cheeks and hands held out to control his plants. It seems that he believes Hyungu can’t do anything with all the thoughts swarming his head. The younger appears to be in so much pain, but rage is what’s forcing his movements. 

The whispers pass through his mind once again and Hyungu realizes that it’s feeding Giwook’s angry state.  _ “He’s cheated on you. Cheater, cheater, cheater! You must kill him for this, the betrayal!”  _ When Hyungu looks up and catches Giwook’s eyes a thought pushes to the forefront of his mind.  _ “Help.”  _ Giwook begs, and Hyungu knows he’s not in control of himself.

Panic forms a ball in his throat because Harin’s face is turning a fire truck red, Yonghoon now has a weed wrapped around his throat, and the sharp plant holding Dongmyeong at knife point is getting dangerously close to the flesh of his neck. The only person who can rationally think in such a situation is Dongmyeong, so he files through the other’s thoughts, going through all the calculated possibilities of how this ends. Finally he catches onto something. Dongmyeong continuously imagines Giwook’s power tree and Hyungu realizes that he’s trying to tell him to somehow get to it. 

“Giwook, please, look at me.” Dongmyeong says, inching his head back the closer the plant comes. He must’ve seen that Hyungu has caught on.

Giwook snaps his head angrily, eyes lowered into an abhorrent glare as he spits, “Don’t even think for one second you could fool me, cheater!” 

Hyungu understands that Dongmyeong is buying him time, but he can’t think for himself. Hateful thoughts block his own and it’s hard to concentrate. Breathing out slowly, Hyungu collects himself, pressing his hands over his headphones that are still blasting music. Follow the beat, think of the rhythm...follow the beat, think of the rhythm...follow the beat, think of the- Hyungu knows what to do. 

The nature witch added a failsafe to his power tree in case it became dangerous. And he remembers exactly where it is. 

Crawling over to the tree, Hyungu reaches into the tangled roots of it, looking for the one loose root that could end this all. Dongmyeong is still distracting Giwook, but Hyungu sees that he doesn’t have long before his throat is slit. Desperation takes over and he starts pulling handfuls of roots, luckily grabbing the failsafe and snapping it from the bottom of the tree. 

Hyungu turns to gaze over his shoulder just in time to see Giwook’s hands drop as he faints to the floor. Dongmyeong is released from the hold alongside Yonghoon - who is sucking in all the air that was cut off from his lungs - and Harin - who, thankfully, falls on his back - already blacked out from the rush of blood that collected in his head. A breath of relief falls from Hyungu’s mouth as he pushes himself up, stumbling to Yonghoon. When he gets to Yonghoon, he collapses by his side, then scans the room to check on Giwook. The younger is sprawled on the floor, Dongmyeong holding his head hesitantly as he checks on the younger. The nature witch is still breathing, but he’s passed out cold. 

Eventually, Yonghoon gets off the ground to check on Harin, feeling for a pulse and sighing when he finds one. Hyungu sighs with him, letting his body sag because it’s over, well for now at least. His mind bounces with the others’ thoughts before he pushes them away so he can think for himself. Those whispers seemed to force Giwook into a state of intense rage. If Dongmyeong had actually cheated on Giwook the younger wouldn’t have wanted to kill him, sure he’d be mad but Giwook has always been a gentle person and never laid hands on anyone, even if they deserved it. So the fact that he almost killed  _ his flower  _ and  _ Harin,  _ means something had to be controlling him, or intensifying his anger to the point of murder. 

Hyungu looks back over at Dongmyeong who has now lifted Giwook in his arms, cradling him against his body. He must know that Giwook would never harm him intentionally, and that’s why his hesitation didn’t last long when handling the younger. “Dongmyeong,” he calls, catching the other’s attention. “It-it wasn’t him. Giwook didn’t want to hurt you but something was controlling his- his rage or-or something! There was a whisper stuck in his mind, fueling whatever this episode was.” Hyungu didn’t know how freaked out this idea made him feel until he told Dongmyeong what had happened. His breath falls from his mouth too fast as he presses his hands on his headphones and tries to calm himself. It’s only when Yonghoon wraps him in his arms, he relaxes and learns how to breathe once more. 

Giwook twitches and Hyungu feels how tense the atmosphere becomes, Dongmyeong obviously holding back a flinch as the younger comes to. Dongmyeong brushes hair out of Giwook’s eyes, staring down at his beloved with sadness shining in his eyes. Giwook blinks his eyes open carefully, catching Dongmyeong’s eyes and letting out a small whimper. “My flower...I’m so sorry.” His voice is just a whisper, but it’s easy to hear the break of regret in the middle of his sentence. 

Dongmyeong gives him his brightest smile, shaking his head. “I know it wasn’t you. Hyungu told me that something controlled you from within.” He pets his boyfriend’s hair and calms the younger before his crying gets any worse. 

Yonghoon brings his attention back to Hyungu, turning his chin so their eyes connect. He asks in his mind,  _ Are you alright?  _

Hyungu knows the answer to that question but doesn’t want to admit it, so he pushes away the suffocating knot in his chest and nods. He offers his hand, asking for help getting off the ground and soon Yonghoon pulls him up and into his warm, safe chest. 

This is scary. Seeing their youngest attack a member of their group and, Hyungu personally, having heard the hatred poisoning the younger from the inside; is pretty fucking scary. But all they can do is keep their circle tight and figure this out together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was taking too long to come out with something so I wrote this little Drabble here. 
> 
> Leave suggestions if you want. 
> 
> I appreciate all the Kudos and Comments so thank you in advanced!


	4. TLC (Tender, Love, and Care)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhak comes home exhausted from work and ready to sleep the rest of the day away, but Seoho and Dongju decide that some tender, love, and care will do Geonhak better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @GhostGirl33
> 
> Thank you so much for the request! It was a serious challenge but I believe I managed to work all of them together as you requested! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Wind whistles and whips around Geonhak as he trips from his freshly parked car to his apartment. The day passed sluggishly and all the black haired male wished to do was freshen up, call his boyfriends - yes plural - and hop straight into bed. A new wannabe, diva artist strutted her way into his and Giwook’s office today and, because of his pacifistic nature, Geonhak would never say he wanted to ring her neck - but off the record, he felt the urge to tape her mouth shut and tie her to a chair. 

Inhaling deeply, Geonhak tries to remember his meditation teacher’s instructions for when he felt anything other than at peace. It calms him for now and hopefully Geonhak can keep up with this regimen of deep breathing and internal and external peace. 

His keys jingle in warning as the wind picks up speed. Geonhak searches the sky for this change in weather only to find that grey clouds are rolling in at a rapid pace. The black haired male picks up his own tempo and slides the key in the lock swiftly, jiggling the door handle before pressing all his weight into the door and forcing it open. 

Geonhak toes off his shoes on the tile floor and hangs his coat and bag on the rack before stepping onto the carpet and feeling his feet sink into the ground. A sense of familiarity weighs on his shoulders as he sighs in relief. He’s finally home. Geonhak misses the other two pairs of shoes stacked near the door and the extra coats hanging limply on his rack.

The chill of the kitchen’s cold tile floor passes through his socks as he grabs a few apple slices as a pre-dinner before starting his ascent up the stairs. All three apple slices vanish before Geonhak stands in front of his door. When he opens the door to his room he’s not expecting to see Dongju and Seoho cuddled atop his bed, both sleeping with calm expressions and slow breathing. 

Now thinking back on it, Geonhak did glance at the two new pairs of shoes but didn’t register them as anyone else being in his apartment. A fond smile breaks his lips from their exhausted frown as Geonhak’s heart melts with the thought of them waiting for him. It’s endearing enough for Geonhak to let them sleep while he runs the shower until the water heats up. 

The stream of water relaxes the tension in Geonhak’s shoulder, washing away the long, drama filled day at work. Lathering soap on his body, Geonhak freezes when the door to the shower is opened and two bodies join him under the scalding water. 

Dongju forces himself in front of Geonhak, stealing the bar of soap from his hand and taking over the process of slathering Geonhak’s skin.

Seoho presses against Geonhak’s back, his chest warm from his impromptu nap. A chin rests on his shoulder and Geonhak doesn’t do anything more than slump in the oldest’s relaxing grip. 

Being pampered by both his boyfriends spreads a fond warmth throughout his entire body, allowing Geonhak to close his eyes and relish in the intimate moment while it’s there. All too soon, Dongju is shutting off the water and stepping out to wrap himself in a towel and then preparing two for Seoho and Geonhak. The youngest allows Seoho to cover himself before they pamper Geonhak further and towel him off themselves. 

Geonhak has to admit that he started dozing for a little bit there, seeing as the two did everything for him without a word uttered. It’s not strange for them to remain silent, but it is rare when they let a comfortable silence take over the situation and continue on as normal. But Geonhak will not complain. What they are doing is enough for anyone to melt in fondness and let them continue the work they started. 

“He’s falling asleep again,” Seoho whisper-shouts directly into Geonhak’s ear, supporting his upper torso and pushing a hand through his semi-wet hair on a comforting gesture. 

Dongju speaks at a regular volume with his calming deep voice in reply to Seoho, “Then don’t disturb him with your voice, you’re right next to his ear.” It’s classic for Dongju to notice exactly where Seoho is and what could possibly disrupt Geonhak. The boy has always been a little more observant than others. But no matter how careful and courteous Seoho tries to be, Geonhak won’t ruin their spoiling of his body - it’s really been a long day. 

Lips touch the corner of Geonhak’s lips ever so lightly, while another pair land on his forehead. A sigh breaks from his own mouth and Geonhak feels bliss washing over his entire body. 

“Hyung,” Dongju calls softly, voice as deep as ever. “Let’s get up and eat something, okay?” 

Geonhak replies with a groan, fluttering his eyes open as he tries to push away the lingering fog of sleep. Seoho helps Geonhak sit up, running a soothing hand through the black mane that’s still damp from being toweled down. It doesn’t take long for him to wipe the sleep from his eyes and drag himself to his feet, especially with the help of Seoho and Dongju. Both of them lead him to the kitchen where they sit Geonhak down at the table and get to work on preparing a meal. 

A few noises later and Dongju is setting a bowl of soup before him, a soup already sunk in the depths of the brown broth. It smelt heavenly, blessing his nose with a scent Geonhak is familiar with. 

“Is this egg drop soup?” 

Dongju nods, a smile stretching his lips. “When we got here earlier, I picked up Chinese food on the way. There are also some beef dumplings that I need to heat up but other than that we thought you’d enjoy something warm and simple.” 

Seoho joins the two with four plates resting in his hands and on his forearms. He places everything in the center of the table and leaves once more only to come back with two more bowls of egg drop soup. 

“Man, I didn’t think those years of being a waiter would come in handy.” Seoho comments, brushing his hands together with a proud smile on his face. He takes a seat across from Geonhak and places one bowl in front of himself and the other in front of Dongju. The youngest of the three sits down only after he presses a kiss to Geonhak’s forehead. It’s short and sweet and fills Geonhak with so much love for the both of them. 

Dongju turns his attention to Seoho, replying to fill the silence with small talk. “Well, if we need a waiter down at the makeup studio, then I’ll give you a call.” His words are playful and provoke Seoho into a small act of violence, swinging for the back of the younger’s head and missing at the last second due to Dongju’s fast reflexes.

Geonhak is too tired to join in on their playful banter and decides that watching is enough amusement. A sleepy smile splits his face happily as he sips the warm soup from the ladle-like spoon.

The soup disappears in seconds and Geonhak is left full but satisfied as he did indulge in all of the other dishes set on the table. Geonhak’s eyes droop heavily and it doesn’t take Seoho and Dongju long to forget the purpose behind their teasing. It’s evident that the two have spotted Geonhak’s slipping eyes as they hurry to down food and rapidly place the dishes in the sink for cleaning. 

At one point Geonhak opens his eyes once more, not remembering when he had shut them. The exhaustion is setting into his body and the more familiar warmth from the soup relaxes his muscles, the more his heart rate evens out so it’s a steady beat of  _ 1, 2, 3, 4…1, 2, 3, 4… _ and so on. 

He’s lifted, but doesn’t see who is placing him on his feet as his head drowns in sleep, yearning to reach a place of bliss and darkness. Geonhak does not remember the bed under him as his eyes blink open for a quick second to see where all the warmth around him has gone. Sink water runs and Geonhak can hear Seoho and Dongju brushing their teeth, the reassurance calms him and once again his eyes close peacefully. 

Soon enough, the warmth returns to both sides of him, one snuggling under his chin — which he can assume is Dongju — and the other sliding to spoon his back — Seoho. Geonhak hums and feels two sets of lips on two different parts of his body; reminds him of how some people with immaculate chemistry can synchronize with one another — he knows they have that kind of chemistry, all  _ three  _ of them. 

“I love you, Dongju. I love you, Seoho.” Geonhak mumbles in a slur loud enough for them to hear him. 

Identical “I love you”s are said in unison and leaves the three of them to laugh sleepily as they’re all cuddled together. 

“So, who’s turning off the light?” Geonhak asks, burying his nose into Dongju’s hair. 

“Seoho-“

“Dongju-“ 

“Seoho,” Geonhak decides to spoil their youngest boyfriend and agree with him on who should turn out the light. 

Seoho gets up grumbling under his breath, “You only side with him because he’s the baby…” 

A hum of amusement falls from Geonhak’s throat as he awaits Seoho’s return to his backside. With all of them together once more, Geonhak settles freely into both embraces and smiles briefly before his conscious mind is enveloped in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always read and appreciated!
> 
> Requests are open, so leave them down in the comment section!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a Kudos and a comment with a suggestion or maybe just tell me if you liked it. 
> 
> Stream “Parting” because I’m legit obsessed with it. Don’t forget “To Be or Not To Be”


End file.
